Liebe! Was bedeutet das schon?
by skasocke
Summary: Elinwen ist alles andere als eine Elbe, sie ist vergesslich und ein absoluter Tollpatsch. Lest selbst, wie es ihr und ihrem Schicksal ergeht!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Wie gewöhnlich, gehören mir leider **keine** Figuren die J.R.R. Tolkien erfunden hat. Genauso wenig gehört mir Mittelerde, und alles was sich darum dreht. Doch 'was mir gehört sind: Elinwen, Rebecca, Alessa und die noch weiteren kommenden Personen - alle, die nun einmal **nicht** J.R.R. Tolkien gehören.

Auch möchte ich sagen, dass die Geschichte (wahrscheinlich) nicht für unter 13 Jährige geeignet sein wird. Bitte beachten!

Ansonsten: viel Spaß beim lesen, dieser komischen Geschichte. ;)


	2. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund!

**Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund! **

"Elinwen! Aufstehen! Nun komm schon, du Schlafmütze, wach endlich auf!"

Lautes Geschrei vor meiner Haustüre weckte mich langsam aus meinen Träumen.

"Elinwen!"

_Oh man, wieso musste Rebecca mich gerade heute aus dem Bett scheuchen?_ _Weiss sie denn nicht, dass ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf, der bis dahin eigentlich noch nichts genützt hatte, brauche?_

"Elinwen! Jetzt wach endlich auf, wir wollen doch los!" _Wie, wir wollen los?_ _Heute ist doch nicht ...!_

"Oh, verdammt!", blitzschnell öffnete ich die Augen und wollte aus meinem Bett hüpfen und Rebecca die Türe öffnen, als ich mir volle Kanne den Kopf, an der Dachschräge meines Flets anschlug.

"Autsch! Verdammter Mist!"

_Der Tag fängt ja schon 'mal echt gut an ..._ Draußen vor der Türe hörte ich, wie sich Rebecca gerade über mich kaputt lachte. _Na, danke. Du bist mir ja eine tolle Freundin. _Schlaftrunken wagte ich mich also in meinem Nachthemd zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

"Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du würdest dich da drinnen selbst umbringen. Komm jetzt, wir wollen doch heute noch ein letztes Mal vor meiner Hochzeit bei Alessa frühstücken." _Achso, stimmt ja. Ich dachte schon ..._

"Du dachtest wohl, dass wir heute schon los reiten, wie?"

"Na, also wie du mich aus dem Bett gescheucht hast, hätte ich mich nicht gewundert ...!", protestierte ich.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte dir mal einen Kalender schenken, damit du Schussel nicht alles vergisst."

"Hey, ich vergesse nicht immer alles! Nur ab und zu ... ein paar ... kleine Dinge ...", sagte ich kleinlaut.

"Ich wette mit dir, dass du noch nicht gepackt hast! Aber was soll's! Zieh' dich an, und dann gehen wir 'rüber zu Alessa und frühstücken erst einmal, ich habe einen riesen Hunger!", sagte sie, kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Währenddessen fing ich an in meiner Truhe nach einem passenden Kleid zum anziehen zu suchen.

"Zieh' aber nicht dein bestes an, du weisst, wir haben keine Zeit mehr zum waschen bis morgen!"

"Ja, ist schon klar.", sagte ich und kämpfte mich weiter durch einen Berg von Kleidern und etlichen anderen Kleidungsstücken. _Ah, da ist es ja - Mein Lieblingskleid! Obwohl es schon älter ist, als ich selbst. _Schnell zog ich mein Nachthemd aus und schlüpfte in mein liebstes Kleid, dass mir meine Mutter vererbt hatte. _Es ist voller Erinnerungen ... ach, Mama ich vermisse dich so! Wärst du manchmal doch nur hier ..._

"Mittelerde an Elinwen. Mittelerde an Elinwen! Lebst du noch?", fragte mich Rebecca. Anscheinend musste ich etwas komisch geschaut haben, mit meinem Blick ins Leere.

"Äh, klar. Wir können los!", antwortete ich, aus meinem Tagtraum erwachend.

"Gut!", sagte Rebecca mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich lächelte zurück und wir kletterten die Leiter meines Flets herunter. Während wir zu unserer Lieblingsgaststätte liefen, bemerkte ich wie mir eine große Beule auf dem Kopf wuchs.

"Na toll ...", sagte ich leise zu mir.

"Hihi. Du bist so ein Tollpatsch. So etwas passiert wirklich nur dir, und dass obwohl du eine reinblütige Elbe bist und ich nur eine Halbe! Hihi ...", kicherte Rebecca.

"Hmpf.", gab ich grummelnd zu verstehen, dass ich dazu nichts sagen wollte. Zu mehr war ich im Moment aber auch nicht in der Lage. Der Tag hatte schon schlecht angefangen, und mein inneres Gefühl sagte mir, dass er für mich bestimmt noch schlimmer enden würde ...

_Aber Rebecca hat schon Recht. Mir passieren wirklich die komischsten Dinge, aber das liegt ja wohl anscheinend in der Familie. Sozusagen vererbt. Papa ist auch nie ohne einen blauen Flecken, oder einem kaputten Kleidungsstück nach Hause gekommen. Ich ziehe das Unglück wohl förmlich an._

Doch es war zu spät, Rebecca versuchte mich noch zu warnen ("Elinwen, pass auf!"), aber durch meine Gedankengänge war ich zu abgelenkt und übersah die Baumwurzel, die sich meinem Fuß in den Weg stellte, und so fiel ich der Nase lang hin. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, in Bruchtal's Innenstadt auf die Nase zu fallen - fiel ich auch noch direkt Elrond's Söhnen Elrohir und Elladan, meinen entfernten Cousins, vor die Füße. _Das wird ja immer besser!_

Lautes Gelächter drang zu mir nach unten, und ich bemerkte nur zu gut, wie sich meine Gesichtfarbe in dunkelrot änderte. _Wie peinlich ..._

"Na, Elinwen? Wieder einmal den Boden geküsst!", rief Elrohir so laut, dass sich jeder in unserer Nähe umdrehte und mich am Boden sah - dafür wäre ich ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, aber er ist ja ein Cousin ... _Grrr Beruhige dich - einfach ignorieren._

"Nein, Elrohir. Ich dachte mir, ich wollte nur überprüfen, ob deine Füße wirklich so sehr stinken, wie es alle erzählen.", posaunte ich laut über den Platz. Lautes Gelächter drang an mein Ohr - währenddessen sich Elrohir und Elladan daraufhin aus dem Staub machten; nicht zu vergessen war Elrohirs tötender Blick in den Augen, der auf Rache sehnte - und meine original Gesichtsfarbe kehrte wieder zurück.

"Heute bist du aber 'mal wieder nett zu allen ...", meinte Rebecca daraufhin, mit einem amüsanten Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich bin immer nett.", sagte ich und wir betraten Alessa's Gaststätte.


	3. Ein Frühstück unter Frauen

**Ein Frühstück unter Frauen **

"Guten Morgen Alessa!", rief Rebecca, als wir die Gaststätte betraten, während ich mir noch den Dreck aus meinem Kleid klopfte.

"Rebecca! Elinwen! Schön euch zu sehen.", rief Alessa und kam direkt auf uns zu. Als sie vor uns hielt, musterte sie uns, aber besonders mich, erst einmal und grinste mich dann wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an - gott, wie ich dieses Grinsen hasse!

"Ich sehe schon, heute mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden, wie?", fragte sie mich. Das einzigste was ich heraus bekam, war ein böses Grummeln, das ihr zu verstehen gab, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte.

"Ja, unser Tollpatsch wollte nun einmal unser gemeinsames Frühstück nicht verpassen.", antwortete Rebecca grinsend für mich.

"Das wäre alles nicht passiert, hätte mich eine gewisse Freundin nicht aus dem Bett gescheucht", gab ich bissig zurück.

"Ist ja gut, streitet euch nicht. Wir sollten doch lieber unseren letzten Tag hier in Bruchtal genießen, schließlich werden wir mindestens zwei bis drei Monate weg sein.", sagte Alessa schlichtend. "Kommt ich habe uns einen Tisch, etwas abseits der anderen reservieren lassen."

Schweigend führte Alessa uns zu unserem Tisch und wir saßen uns hin. _Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr miteinander gemacht. Alessa hat ja auch so viel zu tun mit ihrer Gaststätte und Rebecca steckt mitten in ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen ..._

"Endlich machen wir 'mal wieder etwas gemeinsam!", sagte ich deswegen und fügte hinzu: "Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr zu dritt getroffen ...".

"Ja, du hast Recht. In letzter Zeit haben wir nicht gerade viel Zeit für uns drei, und das wird sich wohl in nächster Zeit auch nicht ändern. Schließlich heiratet Rebecca ja sehr bald, und ich habe viel zu tun mit der Gaststätte, und dann muss ich mich ja auch noch um die Kinder kümmern ... ", meinte Alessa.

"Nur die gute Elinwen ist noch alleine, keine Angst! Für dich finden wir auch noch jemanden!", verkündete Rebecca grinsend. Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Das schon wieder! Als wäre es die einzige Bestimmung, nach jemanden zu suchen, der dich bis an dein Lebensende liebt und vergöttert. Nebenbei zeugst du noch schnell ein paar Kinder und alles geht seinen gewohnten Gang, wie Mutter Natur es möchte. Ich könnte kotzen!_

"Ja, 'mal schauen ...", antwortete ich.

"Nichts 'mal schauen! Vielleicht finden wir ja jemanden für dich, wenn wir im Düsterwald sind. Ich habe gehört, dass es dort noch ziemlich viele gut aussehende Elbenmänner gibt, es kommen schließlich sehr viele Gäste zu meiner Hochzeit!", sagte Rebecca freudig.

"Oh, das wäre ja echt super!", stimme Alessa freudig mit ein.

Zum Glück kam aber endlich der Kellner, der mich von weiteren Kommentaren ihrerseits erst einmal rettete. Wir bestellten ein großes Frühstück, mit Eiern, Speck und weiteren schmackhaften Beilagen. Direkt nach dem der Kellner wieder verschwand, wandte sich Rebecca zu uns:"Ich kann es kaum abwarten, morgen geht es schon los nach Düsterwald und dann sind es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu meiner Hochzeit. Ich freu' mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass sein erstes Kleid bekommt."

Ich musste grinsen. "Das erinnert mich an unsere Kindheit, wie wir uns ausgemalt haben wie unser Traumprinz, anstatt auf einem Pferd auf einer Kuh, angeritten kommt. Das werde ich nie vergessen!", lachte ich.

"Daran kann ich mich auch noch erinnern! Wie verrückt wir damals waren!", fügte Alessa hinzu. Doch dann kam auch schon der Kellner mit unserem Frühstück. "Das geht auf's Haus."

"Alessa, das geht doch nicht - wir bezahlen natürlich für das Frühstück!", antworteten Rebecca und ich synchron.

"Mädels, das ist schon ok. Ich bin glücklich dafür, dass wir die nächsten Monate zusammen sind. Stoßen wir auf unsere Freundschaft an und hoffen wir das alles perfekt wird auf der Hochzeit von Rebecca! Und das wir einen tollen Mann für Elinwen finden werden!" Ich verdrehte wieder einmal die Augen, musste gleichzeitig aber auch grinsen. _Ja, natürlich. Tollpatschige Elbinnen sind immer beliebt. Tz ..._

"Und natürlich auf Alessa, die uns dieses leckere Frühstück spendiert!", wand Rebecca ein.

"Auf UNS!", so stießen wir gemeinsam aufeinander an und frühstückten ausgiebig zusammen, redeten über alte Zeiten und peinliche Dinge, die uns passiert waren. Wobei meine Liste der Peinlichkeiten am längsten war ... aber das vergessen wir lieber einmal!

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir erst einmal getrennte Wege, da ich ja auch noch packen musste. Ja, ich gebe zu. Ich habe es die letzten Tage immer wieder aufgeschoben, aber ich kann nun einmal auch nichts dafür, wenn mein Buch spannender war, als der Gedanke Kleider einzupacken!

So ging ich allein zurück zu meinem Flet. _Ich glaube, heute wird doch noch ein guter Tag!_ Zu früh gefreut ... als ich direkt in die Arme Elladan's lief. _Oh nein, dass darf jetzt wirklich nicht wahr sein!_

"Oh, Elinwen!"

"Hallo Elladan.", erwiderte ich. _Bitte lass' mich einfach weiter gehen und halt' mich auf. Bitte, bitte, bitte!_

"Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin, Elrohir wollte es bestimmt nicht so laut, über den Platz posaunen ...", sagte er mit einem lehweidigen Blick in den Augen.

_Das soll ich dir abnehmen? Naja, hauptsache du lässt mich nach meiner Antwort einfach in Ruhe._

"Aha, ist ok. Ich muss nun aber weiter. Tschüß!" So lief ich an ihm vorbei ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.

_Mensch, kann er mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?_ Ich habe ja gesagt, dass mich bestimmt keiner möchte, wegen meiner Tollpatschigkeit, nicht wahr? Naja, also so stimmt das nicht ganz, muss ich zugeben. Denn Elladan war leider, sozusagen, ein **Verehrer** von mir. Nur hat er meine Abweisungen bis jetzt, noch nie verstanden.

_Also würde ich etwas mit einem Cousin anfangen. Was für ein Schwachsinn!_, dachte ich und ging schnell in mein Flet um endlich alleine zu sein und zu packen.


	4. Gedanken

**Gedanken ... **

_Endlich geht es los! Ich kann es kaum abwarten, den Düsterwald zu sehen. Ich war zwar schon einmal dort, aber damals war ich noch ein kleines Elbenmädchen. Damals war ich mit Mama und Papa zusammen dort ..._ Während ich über meine Eltern nachdachte, lag ich in meinem Bett - _immerhin werden die nächsten Tage und Nächte nicht so bequem sein, wie mein Bett_. Alles war fertig gepackt und ich war start bereit, doch bis wir starten würden, würde es mindestens noch zwei bis drei Stunden dauern. _Also noch ein wenig entspannen. Es ist so komisch. Wenn Rebecca nun auch verheiratet ist, dann habe ich gar keinen mehr, der sich nicht um eine Familie kümmern muss. Alessa, ist zwar wieder geschieden, aber sie hat so viel mit der Gaststätte zu tun. Vielleicht sollte ich sie einmal fragen, ob ich ihr vielleicht als Kellnerin aushelfen könnte. Dann hätte ich immerhin etwas zu tun und würde mich nicht andauernd mit meinen Büchern beschäftigen._ Ohne zu wissen warum, stand ich plötzlich auf, ging zu meinem Spiegel und schaute die Person, die er darin widerspiegelte, an. Ich sah ein Gesicht mit grünen Augen, hohen Wangenknochen, einer kleinen aber feinen Nase, schmalen Augenbrauen und schmalen Lippen - umgeben von langen, braunen Haaren. _Es ist als würde ich in Mamas Gesicht schauen ..._

Als ich weiter herunter sah wurde mir aber klar: _Papas Körper habe ich wohl abbekommen. _Zwar nicht gerade dick, aber auch nicht wirklich schlank. _Eher ein sportlicher Körper._ Ich studierte mich weiter im Spiegel, als ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder bei mir war. _Wer bist du eigentlich? Rebecca und Alessa würden jetzt sagen: "der größte Tollpatsch ins ganz Mittelerde!" - Ok, du bist ein Tollpatsch, aber du bist etwas ganz anderes ... du bist **alleine**._ Ich ging zurück zu meinem Bett und legte mich wieder hin. _Ich spreche nicht von dem alleine sein, wenn man keinen von dem anderen Geschlecht hat, den man liebt. Ich spreche davon, dass ich alleine bin. Das Mama und Papa nicht mehr da sind, dass ich keine Geschwister habe, dass ich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern immer alleine war und sein werde, obwohl doch so viele Freunde immer bei mir waren._ Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich die Tür aufmachen sollte oder nicht. Deshalb lag ich erst einmal ruhig auf meinem Bett und wartete das kommende ab. _Das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist Gesellschaft._ Es klopfte wieder. Doch niemand fragte nach mir oder ob ich überhaupt zu Hause war. _Dann wird es ja nicht so wichtig sein ..._ Ich hörte wie sich jemand umdrehte und meine Leiter herunter kletterte. Glücklich atmete ich auf, denn ich wollte die letzten Stunden alleine verbringen - nur mich und meine Gedanken. _Die nächsten Tage und Wochen werde ich wahrscheinlich keine Minute für mich alleine haben, deswegen sollte ich diesen Moment genießen._ Ich dachte noch lange über mich nach und was wohl in meiner Zukunft passieren würde, vielleicht würde sie besser werden, als meine Vergangenheit? _Man weiss ja nie ..._ und schlief ein.


	5. Ein verzögerter Aufbruch

**Ein verzögerter Aufbruch **

Schreckhaft erwachte ich aus meinem Tiefschlaf. _Verdammt, wie spät ist es?_ Ich wollte gerade aus meinem Bett steigen, als ich mein Gleichgewicht verlor, und mit dem Bauch auf den Boden fiel. Schmerz! _Ja, super gemacht, Elinwen! Das nächste Mal doch etwas sanfter, bitte._ Ich versuchte aufzustehen, bemerkte aber gleichzeitig, wie meine rechte Hand anschwoll. _Das darf jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein ...!_ Da mir nichts besseres einfiel, rollte ich mich zu meinem Waschbecken um meine Hand zu kühlen. _Wenn das jetzt einer sehen würde, würden mich alle für verrückt erklären!_ Nach langen Anrollversuchen schaffte ich es letztendlich zu meinem Waschbecken und ließ erst einmal kaltes Wasser über meine rechte Hand laufen. Die übrigens **sehr** dick angeschwollen war. _Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen?_ _Genau! Erst einmal schauen, wieviel Uhr es überhaupt ist._ Also versuchte ich, vom Boden aus, auf die Uhr zu schauen - ich hätte es lieber nicht tun sollen. _Scheiße! Schon so spät, ich muss sofort los!_ Also sprang ich auf die Beine, mit der Hilfe von meinen Händen, dabei vergessend, dass meine rechte Hand sehr angeschwollen war. "Autsch, verdammte scheiße!", schrie ich vor Schmerz auf. _Ich muss sofort zu Rebecca und Alessa sie warten schon auf mich._ Ohne wirklich über mein Vorhaben nachzudenken, rannte ich zu meiner Tür und kletterte schnell meine Leiter herunter und rannte dann so schnell wie es ging, zu unserem vereinbarten Treffplatz: Elrond's Reitstall.

"Wo steckt Elinwen, denn bloß schon wieder? Ich werde noch verrückt!", meinte Rebecca wütend.

"Jetzt bleib 'mal ruhig, sie ist ja erst zehn Minuten zu spät, sie wird schon noch kommen - keine Angst.", sagte Alessa schlichtend.

"Ich wette, ihr ist 'mal wieder irgendetwas passiert und deswegen kommt sie zu spät.", bemerkte Elrohir.

"Ich glaube, da kommt sie doch gerade angelaufen!", rief Alessa.

_Was für ein Sprint, ich sollte Jägerin werden bei meinem Tempo! Da hätten alle etwas vor mir zu fürchten._ Ich kam gerade außer Atem bei Elrond's Stall an, und das erste was ich mir anhören durfte war eine Moralpredigt.

"Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir warten schon seit zehn Minuten auf dich!", gab Rebecca wütend von sich. "Wir wollten eigentlich rechtzeitig los!"

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin eingenickt und als ich dann aufwachte, ist mir noch ein Missgeschick passiert.", versuchte ich zu erklären.

"Was hast du denn wieder angestellt?", fragte Alessa.

"Ähm nichts schlimmes, nur meine Hand ist ein bisschen dick.", sagte ich und winkte mit der rechten Hand ab, als wäre es nicht so schlimm. Innerlich tat es höllisch weh, aber ich wollte mir nichts anmerken lassen. _Ein bisschen Stolz sollte man sich ja noch bewahren ..._

Doch plötzlich stand Elrohir hinter mir, drückte meine angeschwollene Hand, worauf ich einen halb-unterdrückten Schrei loslies, und er daraufhin meinte:"Dafür das sie nur ein _bisschen_ angeschwollen ist, tut es aber ganz schön weh, wie? Es ist wohl besser, wenn sich Vater deine Hand mal anschaut." Und schon führte er mich weg zu seinem Vater, _meinem Onkel_. Weil ich mich über seine Freundlichkeit wunderte, fragte ich:"Seit wann denn so sozial?".

Er fing an zu lachen und meinte dann:"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber deine Hand sieht wirklich schlimm aus und ich dachte mir, du wolltest bestimmt hübsch auf der Hochzeit von Rebecca aussehen. Außerdem bin ich dein Cousin, und trage sozusagen auch ein bisschen Verantwortung." _Ähm, hallo? Verantwortung? Ich bin doch nicht deine kleine Schwester!_ Wir gingen durch einen langen Gang, und das einzige was ich darauf antworten konnte war: "Aha.", bis wir vor einem Zimmer stehen blieben und Elrohir an die Tür klopfte. Elrond öffnete uns die Tür.

"Elinwen! Wie schön dich zu sehen, ich dachte ich ..."

"Vater! Es ist wichtig, ich habe den Verdacht, dass sich Elinwen die Hand gebrochen hat." _Gebrochen?_ Ich schluckte hart.

"Kommt 'rein, dann schau ich es mir einmal an.", sagte Elrond.

Nachdem Elrond sich meine Hand angeschaut hatte und sie tatsächlich gebrochen war, bekam ich einen Verband und dann konnte es endlich; nachdem wir alle lange darauf gewartet haben, los gehen. Trotz den vielen Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich meinen Freundinnen und meinen zwei Cousins nicht ersparen konnte, schafften wir es an diesem Mittag immerhin noch bis zu den Nebelbergen. Während wir ritten, redeten wir nicht viel. Da Elrohir und Elladan sowieso nicht sehr gesprächig waren, während sie auf ihren Pferden unterwegs waren, und Alessa und Rebecca sich mehr mit sich selbst, als mit mir beschäftigten, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als in meine Gedanken zu flüchten.

Ich dachte darüber nach, wie Rebecca wohl aussehen würde als Braut, wie die Hochzeit ablaufen würde. Bis sich plötzlich meine Augen weiteten.

_Oh nein. Daran habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Elinwen, wie konntest du nur! An einer Hochzeit ist es ganz normal zu tanzen, nur du hast vergessen tanzen zu lernen. Mist, und dabei bin ich doch eine der Brautjungfern - und da ist es üblich, den zweiten Tanz mit anzustimmen. Ohje, was soll ich denn jetzt bloß tun! Das kann ich Rebecca doch nicht antun, ein Elefant auf der Tanzfläche! Das wird doch nie jemand vergessen ..._

"Ich denke für heute ist es genug, wir rasten hier am besten.", sagte Elrohir, als wir im Wald auf eine Lichtung stiefen. Ich schaute mich um, und bemerkte das es gar nicht mehr weit zum Düsterwald sein müsste. _Ungefähr noch zwei bis drei Tage durchreiten, dann könnten wir da sein._ So hielten wir alle mit unseren Pferden an und stiegen ab, außer mir - da ich Hilfe zum auf- und absteigen benötigte. Doch Alessa und Rebecca kamen mir zur Hilfe, während sich Elrohir und Elladan an ein kleines Lagerfeuer machten. Ich bemerkte, dass ich doch etwas erschöpft von dem Ritt war, und das meine Hand noch ziemlich schmerzte, aber ich verdrängte den Schmerz und freute mich darauf endlich zu schlafen.

Wir richteten unser Lager hin, und aßen alle noch etwas Lembas - ohne viel zu reden. Obwohl der Ringkrieg schon lange vorbei war, konnte man sich nie sicher genug sein, das hatte Elrond auch gesagt vor unserer Abreise. Trotzdem schlief ich etwas unberuhigt ein, obwohl ich wusste, dass Elrohir und Elladan begnadete Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfer waren. Aber Elrond hatte mich nämlich vor unserer Abreise noch einmal zu sich bestellt, um mit mir über den Tod meiner Eltern zu reden ...


	6. Ankunft im Düsterwald

**Ankunft im Düsterwald**

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang weckten uns Elladan und Elrohir, damit wir frühzeitig nach Düsterwald aufbrechen konnten. _Ich hasse früh aufstehen, besonders wenn man die Nacht nicht durchschlafen konnte. Langsam glaube ich, dass die Schmerzen schlimmer werden als wie sie am Anfang waren._ Elladan, Elrohir, Rebecca und Alessa sattelten die Pferde und säuberten unseren Rastplatz, während ich mich vor Schmerzen in meiner Hand kaum dazu aufraffen konnte zu helfen. Noch dazu kam, dass ich gerade in diesem Moment noch starke Bauchschmerzen bekam. _Hört meine Pechsträhne denn nie auf! _Ich musste erbärmlich ausgesehen haben, wenn sogar Elrohir zu mir kam und mich fragte was los sei.

"Elinwen, was hast du denn? Immernoch Schmerzen in deiner Hand?", fragte er.

"Heute ist wohl eben wieder einmal einer meiner Glückstage. Erst schmerzt meine Hand noch schlimmer wie vorher ... und dazu bekomme ich noch Bauchschmerzen.", keuchte ich aus mir hervor - denn die Bauchschmerzen wurden immer stärker und Luft holen wurde für mich fast schon zur Qual.

_Da ist ja sterben noch schöner,_ dachte ich, _hoffentlich hört das bald wieder auf!_ Elrohir musterte mich besorgt, als dann auch die anderen drei herbeikamen und sich um mich sorgten.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß mit ihr machen?", fragte Alessa und strich mir sanft über den Rücken, was mich nur in eine Art Trance versetzte.

"Am besten ich reite mit ihr schon einmal vorraus, denn so wie es aussieht braucht sie **aufjedenfall** eine elbische Behandlung. So weit ist es ja auch nicht mehr zum Düsterwald ... Jedenfalls habe ich kein gutes Gefühl, wenn wir sie noch über zwei Tage so mit uns nehmen.", meinte Elrohir.

"Uhhh", stöhnte ich, denn die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. _Wahrscheinlich habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gegessen. Ich möchte jetzt am liebsten einfach in mein weiches Bett liegen und die Augen schließen, einschlafen und darauf hoffen das die Schmerzen vorbei gehen. Ilú, was habe ich denn bloß getan!_

"Hm, ich denke es ist wirklich besser, wenn du mit ihr voraus reitest. Wir halten uns ja gegenseitig sonst nur auf ... außerdem ist Elladan noch da!", sagte Rebecca ein wenig bedrückt.

Also wurde ich kurzerhand von unseren beiden männlichen Begleitern auf das Pferd von Elladan gesetzt, sofern man es setzen nennen konnte. Denn ich lag ausgebreitet auf dem Rücken des Pferdes. Ich frage mich jetzt noch, wie Elladan es geschafft hat auf das Pferd zu kommen ohne mir auch nur im geringsten Schmerzen zu zufügen. Jedenfalls ging es dann auf dem direkten Weg nach Düsterwald, von dem ich leider nicht mehr so viel mitbekam, da ich in einen weiteren Trance-Zustand fiel, genauso wie es langsam anfing zu dämmern. Erst spät in der Nacht erreichten wir die Grenzen von Düsterwald, komischerweise erwachte ich genau dann aus meinem Halbschlaf als wir die Grenze des Waldes passierten.

"Ohhh, mein Hintern.", stöhnte ich. Denn obwohl ich nichts anderes getan hatte, als auf dem Pferderücken zu sitzen und zu schlafen, schmerzte mein Gesäß fürchterlich. _Wie muss es denn dann bloß Elladan so lange aushalten? Ok, er ist das eigentlich auch gewöhnt so lange zu reiten, aber dazu auch noch so schnell?_

"Endlich bist du aufgewacht. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, aber zum Glück haben wir gerade eben die Grenze zum Düsterwald passiert. Nun ist es bald nicht mehr weit.", flüsterte mir Elladan zu und ließ sein Pferd nun im Trab laufen.

Während wir durch den dunklen Wald ritten und nur das Licht des Mondes auf uns herabschien, wurden wir auf einmal von Waldelben umstellt. _Was soll denn das, bitteschön?_, dachte ich. _Sehen denn die nicht das wir auch Elben sind?_ Noch bevor ich meinen Gedankengang weiterführen konnte, wurde ich von einem großen Elben von Elladan's Pferd geholt und landete direkt auf dem, zum Teil, noch weichen Waldboden.

"Ahhh! Was zum Teufel soll das werden! Ist das neuerdings die Begrüßung der Waldelben für entfernte Verwandte? Zum Teufel nochmal!", so ließ ich meiner Wut freien Lauf und schrie direkt den Elben an, der mich vom Pferd holte während ich mich wieder aufrichtete. _Was denkt der denn von sich?_

"Ähm, Elinwen? ... Elinwen!", bemerkte Elladan mittellaut. Doch ich hörte ihn nicht und fuhr mit meinem Ärger fort, ohne zu wissen wen ich da überhaupt anschrie.

"Ich hab es Rebecca ja gleich gesagt! Diese Waldelben sind allesamt nur unfreundlich, aber nein - sie wollte ja unbedingt einen von diesen heiraten! Ich hätte daheim bleiben sollen diese Fahrt bringt nur Ärger mit sich ...", ich wollte gerade weiter fahren, als sich wieder meine Hand und meine Bauchschmerzen meldeten und ich plötzlich torkelte und wieder in eine Art Trance fiel.


	7. Wutanfall mit Folgen

**Wutanfall mit Folgen**

Sonnenstrahlen die auf mein Gesicht fielen, weckten mich langsam aus meinem Schlaf. Unter mir fühlte ich, anstatt einem harten Waldboden wie in letzter Nacht, eine weiche Matratze. Ich öffnete meine Augen noch nicht, denn ich spürte die Gegenwart von jemanden. Bevor ich also wieder etwas falsch machte, erkundete ich die Umgebung durch Hilfe meiner Ohren und meiner Nase. _Ich frage mich, wie ich wohl hier her gekommen bin. Aber ich kann es mir schon denken. Wahrscheinlich hat Elladan alles aufklären können, für irgendetwas muss mein Cousin ja nützlich sein! Na, hauptsache wir sind endlich da!_ Dabei vergaß ich meinen gestrigen Wutanfall und wie ich den Elben, der mich vom Pferd runterholte, anschrie - komplett.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und es kam jemand herein. Ich stellte mich weiterhin schlafend. _Bei Ilú! Ich bin einfach zu neugierig! Vielleicht sollte ich doch einen kurzen Blick wagen ...? Naja, vielleicht sollte ich ja doch lieber abwarten was noch passiert._

"Ist sie schon erwacht?", fragte eine fremde aber doch zartklingende, männliche Elbenstimme. Ich schätzte ihn so auf mein Alter ein, versuchte aber weiterhin trotzdem regungslos zu erscheinen.

"Nein, noch nicht ... Aber ich denke, sie wird im Laufe des Tages aufwachen.", hörte ich Elladan, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, sagen. _Saß er etwa die ganze Nacht über neben mir? Was für ein verrückter Kauz!_

"Du bist müde. Geh dich nun lieber ausruhen, ich werde so lange auf sie aufpassen. Eure Freunde müssten gegen heute Abend eintreffen, bis dahin solltest du fit sein, Elladan.", sagte dieser Elb wieder. _Also anscheinend kennt dieser Elb Elladan und er weiss auch, dass unsere Freunde noch unterwegs sind. Dann weiss er wahrscheinlich auch von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit von Rebecca ..._ Mir gefiel der Gedanke trotzdem nicht, von diesem wildfremden Elben unter Aufsicht zu stehen. _Könnte ich doch nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen ..._

"Soll ich wirklich gehen? Nach alldem was gestern Nacht passiert ist ... nicht das sie sich erschrickt wenn sie aufwacht und dich sieht.", sagte Elladan süffisant. _Wieso erschrecken? Können die nicht einmal Klartext reden!_

"Keine Angst, ich denke ich werde schon damit klar kommen.", sagte der Elb mit einem scherzenden Unterton in der Stimme.

_Langsam wird mir das hier Ungeheuer ..._

"Nun gut, wenn du unbedingt willst. Dann werde ich mich nun ausruhen gehen, falls aber doch etwas passieren sollte - weck mich auf. Wir sehen uns dann spätestens heute Nachmittag, Legolas!", sagte Elladan.

_WAS!_ Mit einem Schrecken riss ich die Augen auf und stellte mich in meinem Bett auf und starrte direkt in die Augen des, ehemals, fremden Elben. Wie gelähmt starrte ich erst auf Legolas und dann auf Elladan, dann abwechselnd. Ich bekam jedoch einfach kein Wort heraus als sich plötzlich wieder meine Erinnerung an gestern Nacht hervor schlich. _Legolas war doch nicht der Elb, den ich gestern Nacht so wütend angeschrieen habe, oder etwa doch!_ Panisch schaute ich zu Elladan, der mit einem fiesen Grinsen das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schließ.

Nun war ich also alleine und zwar mit diesem wildfremden Elben. Der eigentlich gar nicht so wildfremd war, denn eigentlich kannte ich ihn schon von meinem gestrigen Wutanfall, aber das es auch noch wirklich der Prinz vom Düsterwald - Legolas Grünblatt - war, den ich gestern wirklich zusammen geschissen hatte - ließ mich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen.

_Sowas kann nur DIR passieren!_, drang es in meinem Kopf und ich fühlte richtig wie mein Gesicht heiß und rot anlief.


	8. Ein klärendes Gespräch

**Ein klärendes Gespräch**

So lag ich also mit hochrotem Kopf und mit zugekniffenen Augen in meinem Bett. _Ich kann ihn nicht anschauen, das ist nun echt zu peinlich!_ Ich spürte regelrecht wie Legolas mich musterte. _Wahrscheinlich hat dieser Schnösel gerade ein dickes, fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich kann's mir nur zu gut vorstellen ... Bestimmt lässt er auch gleich irgendeinen dummen Kommentar fallen, oder noch besser: ich komme gleich in einen der Kerker von Düsterwald, jetzt wo Elladan nicht mehr da ist und sich dieser Elb gemeine Foltermethoden für mich ausdenken konnte!_

Doch nichts geschah. Es herrschte Stille. Eine unangenehme, peinliche Stille ...

_Mensch, nun sag doch etwas!_ _Was soll's? Er kann mir ja nicht verbieten zu Rebecca's Hochzeit zu gehen und wenn ich mit König Thranduil persönlich sprechen muss!_

Also öffnete ich meine Augen. Doch anstatt das Legolas mich nun gespannt anschaute und neben meinem Bett stand, sah ich ihn neben meinem Fenster stehen. Aber anscheinend bemerkte er nicht, dass ich ihn beobachtete. _Schaut ziemlich verträumt aus dieses Kerlchen._ Also musterte ich ihn ein bisschen. _Hm, so verdammt gut sieht er nun auch wieder nicht aus. Eigentlich sieht er aus wie ein typischer Elb in seinem Alter. Sehr groß, einen stark gebauten Körper, blonde lange Haare und strahlend blaue Augen... Äh, wie war das? Strahlend blaue Augen? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle Elinwen?_, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Und während ich eine innere Diskussion mit mir selbst führte über sein Aussehen, bemerkte ich nicht wie Legolas plötzlich wieder neben meinem Bett stand.

"Ist alles ok?", fragte er. Ich erschrak, denn einmal mehr war ich so tief in einer meiner inneren Diskussionen versunken, dass ich nichts von meiner Umwelt mitbekam.

"Ähm, ja natürlich - es ist alles ok!", sagte ich aus reflex.

"Wirklich? Du sahst nicht so aus als würdest du dich sehr freuen, als du mich sahst.", grinste er mich an und saß sich auf die Bettkante.

"Naja, also ... wie würdest du denn schauen, wenn du erst letzte Nacht einen Prinzen angeschrieen hast?", sagte ich ein wenig kleinlaut. "Tut mir ... übrigens Leid ... Ich wusste ja nicht"

"Ist schon gut!", unterbrach er mich. "Ich muss eingestehen, dass ich dich eigentlich nicht so ruppig vom Pferd holen wollte. Aber wir haben nun einmal erst heute mit eurer Ankunft gerechnet. Man muss heutzutage vorsichtig sein ..."

"Heißt das ich werde nicht eingesperrt?", fragte ich ihn.

"Eingesperrt?", fragte Legolas und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

_Was ist daran bitteschön so lustig! _Ich war kurz davor wieder zu explodieren ...

"Denkst du etwa wirklich ich lasse dich nun einsperren? Also das könnte ich wohl gegenüber Rebecca nicht verantworten.", meinte er süffisant. "Und erst Recht nicht gegenüber Miril!"

"Also kennst du Rebecca und Miril auch?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Natürlich, Miril ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Und soviel ich erfahren habe, ist Rebecca deine beste Freundin, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", sagte ich und lächelte. "Und bald sind die beiden verheiratet".

"Stimmt. Deswegen, bevor Rebecca und die anderen ankommen, sollten wir die letzte Nacht einfach vergessen und Freundschaft schließen, oder?", fragte er und hielt mir seine rechte Hand hin.

"Sehr gerne", stimmte ich ihm zu und willigte ein, indem wir unsere _Freundschaft_ mit einem Handschlag besiegelten. _Wenn das mal nicht schief gehen soll. Eine Freundschaft mit einem Prinzen!_, dachte ich.

"Ich denke du kommst nun ganz gut alleine klar, und falls etwas sein sollte rufe nach einer der Dienerinnen. Wir sehen uns ja dann heute Abend beim Essen.", sagte er lächelnd und verließ das Zimmer.

Seufzend stieg ich aus dem Bett und gönnte mir ein verdientes Schaumbad. _Wenn das mal nicht schief geht ..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schande über mein Haupt, dass ich jedes Mal so lange für ein Kapitel brauche! Ich verspreche (oder ich versuche es zumindest!) mich zu bessern. Na, schon gespannt wie es weiter geht? ;)


	9. Wiedersehen mit Rebecca und Alessa

**Wiedersehen mit Rebecca und Alessa**

Nach dem Schaumbad ging es mir schon um so einiges besser, also beschloss ich nach dem Anziehen noch ein wenig in den Garten zu gehen um in meinem Buch weiter zu lesen. Immerhin hatte ich seit der Abreise keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu.

Der Garten des Anwesens von Thranduil war einfach riesig und wunderschön. Ich kam kaum aus dem Staunen heraus. _In Bruchtal ist er zwar auch sehr schön, aber das hier übertrifft fast alles. Nur Lothlóriens Wälder sollen schöner sein ..._ Das Gras war saftig grün, die Bäume und Blumen blühten und es verlief ein kleiner Fluss direkt durch den Garten - ich fühlte mich wie in einem Märchen, dazu schien die Sonne warm auf meine Haut. Ich schaute mich nach einem guten Platz um und fand einen unter einem großen Mallornbaum, welcher mich sehr an meinen Lieblingsbaum in Bruchtal erinnerte. _Wunderschön. Hier lässt es sich bestimmt gut leben!_ Ich saß mich hin und vertiefte mich gleich in mein Buch, dass ich einmal wieder nichts von meiner Umwelt mitbekam. Das Vogelgezwitscher und das leise Rauschen des Flusses waren für mich wie selbstverständlich. Es war bis jetzt ein Ort der Ruhe und des Friedens. Anscheinend musste ich schon stundenlang lesend unter dem Baum gesitzt haben, denn plötzlich stand ein aufgeregter Diener vor meiner Nase der meine Ruhe stöhrte.

"Herrin, ich möchte sie ja nicht stören. Aber sie werden schon fast von dem ganzen Hof gesucht.", verdeutlichte er mir aufgeregt.

"Wie bitte? Wieso und von wem werde ich denn gesucht?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Herrin, König Thranduil ließ nach ihnen suchen, da ihre Freunde aus Bruchtal vor einer Stunde eingetroffen sind. Nur konnte man sie nicht auf ihrem Zimmer ausfindig machen.", gab er mir zu verstehen. Anscheinend musste schon später Nachmittag sein ... "Würden sie mir nun bitte folgen?"

"Ähm, ja natürlich. Ich hatte mich wohl zu sehr in mein Buch vertieft ...", sagte ich aber eher zu mir selbst. _Dafür bin ich aber immerhin fast fertig!_

Ich folgte dem Diener und er führte mich vor ein Zimmer. _Das wird wohl bestimmt so eine Art Empfangsraum sein_, dachte ich mir. Er öffnete mir die Tür und ich ging hinein, während er hinter mir die Tür schloß und ich alleine da stand. Vor mir standen sie nun alle: Rebecca, Alessa, Elladan, Elrohir, Thranduil und letztendlich auch Legolas.

"Es tut mir Leid ... äh, ich wollte keine Umstände machen ...", versuchte ich irgendwie eine Ausrede für mein nicht-auffinden zu stammeln.

"Schon gut, Elinwen. Ich hoffe du hattest immerhin deine Ruhe im Garten beim lesen?", fragte mich Thranduil nett.

Mir wurde früher als kleines Kind immer wieder erzählt, was für eine rauhe und laute Stimme Thranduil haben sollte. Doch ich war positiv überrascht! Zwar war sie nicht gerade der Legolas ähnlich, doch ich konnte mit Sicherheit behaupten schon Schlimmeres ertragen haben zu müssen. Jedenfalls schockte es mich ein wenig, wie er mich ansprach - so vertraut und überhaupt nicht wütend. Immerhin habe ich seinen Sohn angeschrieen, oder weiss er davon überhaupt nichts! Ich verwarf den Gedanken an letzte Nacht lieber schnell wieder und antwortete ihm dafür:

"Ja, der Garten ist wirklich wunderschön und sehr ruhig."

An seinem Lächeln konnte ich erkennen, dass es ihn sehr erfreute so etwas zu hören. Schließlich ließ er uns mit den anderen alleine und so konnte ich die anderen erst einmal in die Arme schließen, Legolas natürlich ausgeschlossen. Ich erzählte ihnen wie es mir ergang, nachdem Elladan und ich los geritten waren - doch von der peinlichen Nacht ließ ich erst einmal ab. Nach dem "Willkommens-Treffen" liefen dann Rebecca, Alessa und ich zu unseren Zimmern. Glücklicherweise hatte Thranduil uns drei so ziemlich in dem gleichen Gang einquartiert.

Ich machte mich gerade fertig für das Abendessen, als Rebecca und Alessa an meine Zimmertür klopften und herein kamen.

"Endlich sind wir drei wieder vereint!", kicherte Rebecca und schloß uns in die Arme.

"Ja, endlich! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Elinwen. Ist auch wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Alessa besorgt.

"Mir geht es bestens, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen. Los jetzt, auf zum Essen! Ich habe vielleicht einen Kohldampf, ihr denn nicht?", rief ich.

"Oh, doch wir haben einen riesen Hunger!", stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf und wir bewegten uns in Richtung des Speisesaals.


	10. Hochzeit oder Reitausflug?

**Hochzeit oder Reitausflug!**

Das Abendessen war äußerst lecker und Rebecca, Alessa und ich konnten einfach nicht genug von dem Essen bekommen. Die Sitzverteilung war so, dass Thranduil am Kopf der Tafel saß. Rechts neben ihm Legolas und links von ihm, Miril und Rebecca. Dann kam ich und neben Legolas saß eine junge, hübsche Elbe. Ich hätte schwören können, dass die beiden miteinander verwandt waren - was sich auch letztendlich herausstellte. Denn die junge Elbe, die Helyanwe hieß, war seine jüngere Schwester. Neben mir saß Alessa und gegenüber ihr ein fremder Elb, den ich nicht kannte. Doch Alessa verstand sich sehr gut mit ihm, sodass ich mich sehr gut mit Helyanwe unterhalten konnte. Nachdem Essen verabschiedete ich mich und ging in mein Zimmer um meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich, wie am Tag zuvor, die Sonne mit ihren warmen Strahlen auf meinem Gesicht. Ich stand auf und ging an mein Fenster um es zu öffnen und die frische Morgenluft einzuatmen. _Was für ein schöner Tag! Das Wetter ist bestens geeignet um vielleicht den umliegenden Wald zu erkunden. Obwohl ... heute wollte Rebecca doch mit ihren Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit fortfahren. So ein Mist aber auch, aber vielleicht kann ich mich ja irgendwie davor drücken ..._ Ich zog mich an und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen, als es klopfte. Ich öffnete die Tür und Helyanwe trat mir mit einem Grinsen entgegen.

"Guten Morgen, Elinwen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mich heiter.

"Guten Morgen. Ja, sehr gut danke.", antwortete ich und grinste sie an. Ich wusste auch nicht so Recht, aber sie hatte so ein ansteckendes Grinsen das mich dazu verlieh mitzugrinsen. Ich kam mir vor, als hätten wir beide ein peinliches Geheimnis, von dem wir aber keinem etwas erzählen durften.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest heute mit mir auszureiten? Das Wetter ist so schön und außerdem ist hier alles so einengend", sagte sie.

"Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen, nur weiss ich nicht ob Rebecca heute weitere Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit treffen möchte. Da muss ich wahrscheinlich dabei sein ...", sagte ich etwas wehleidig.

"Aber Alessa ist doch auch noch da! Und ich denke Rebecca wird es bestimmt einmal verkraften, wenn du nicht bei den Vorbereitungen dabei bist. Wir können sie ja gemeinsam überreden, was hälst du davon?", fragte sie.

"Wir können es ja einmal versuchen", willigte ich ein.

"Gut! Dann los, gehen wir sie suchen!", sagte sie, packte mich an meiner Hand und zog mich mit sich.

Wir suchten fast über eine halbe Stunde, bis wir Rebecca endlich gefunden hatten. Und tatsächlich war sie schon so in ihren Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit vertieft, dass sie gleich ohne einen Kompromiss einwilligte mich für heute von den Vorbereitungen _zu befreien_. Ich staunte zu erst darüber, freute mich aber dennoch gleichzeitig einen schönen Tag mit Helyanwe verbringen zu können. So machten wir uns beide gleich auf zum Stall, sattelten uns zwei Pferde und ritten ein Stück weit in den Wald hinein.

"Ich kenne einen schönen Platz, da können wir hinreiten, ungefähr eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde entfernt von unserem Hof.", sagte sie und fügte hinzu: "Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Rebecca es dir erlaubt hat mitzukommen. Weisst du, du warst mir gestern Abend gleich sympathisch. Denn normalerweise bin ich nämlich nicht sehr extrovertiert ..."

Ich wusste zu erst gar nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte, schließlich sagte ich: "Oh, danke. Wenn ich ehrlich bin Helyanwe, warst du mir auch sehr sympathisch."

Sie antwortete mir, indem sie mir ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich sie schon ewig kennen. Schweigend ritten wir weiter, bis wir an den besagten Platz ankamen. Wir stiegen ab und ließen die Pferde an den kleinen Bach, der durch den Wald floss, laufen. Glücklicherweise hatte Helyanwe an alles gedacht, und breitete eine Decke aus, auf der wir uns beide niederlassen konnten.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier", sagte ich.

"Ich komme immer hier her, wenn ich Zeit zum nachdenken oder Abstand vom Hof brauche.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Wir redeten über vieles und mehr und mehr kam es mir so vor, als würden Helyanwe und ich uns schon ewig kennen. Als wären wir schon seit langer Zeit gute Freundinnen. Zwar war sie das gesamte Gegenteil von mir in Sachen Vergesslich- und Tollpatschigkeit, doch hatten wir so ziemlich die gleichen Interessen und Vorstellungen. Wir saßen lange am Bach und redeten über so viele Dinge, dass sie mir so vertraut war das ich ihr vieles über mich erzählte und sie es ebenso tat. Es war schon fast Nachmittag, als Helyanwe meinte:

"Elinwen, ich muss leider schon wieder gehen, da ich am Hof erwartet werde. Ich unterrichte junge Elbenmädchen in Standardtänzen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du noch hier bleiben, die Pferde finden den Weg zurück an den Hof von alleine.", schlug sie vor.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich sehr gerne noch ein klein wenig hier bleiben", sagte ich.

"Natürlich, kein Problem! Ich habe mich übrigens sehr gefreut mit dir hier zu sein, ich konnte schon lange nicht mehr so vertraut mit jemandem reden. Ich hoffe wir können das bald einmal wiederholen!", sagte sie mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Sehr gerne sogar, mir geht es nämlich genauso", sagte ich und als Abschied umarmten wir uns.

"Wir sehen uns ja dann heute Abend beim Essen!", sagte sie, stieg auf ihr Pferd und ritt davon.

_Nun bin ich also alleine! Was für ein Glück, dass ich mein Buch noch mitgenommen habe - jetzt kann ich es immerhin fertig lesen._ Ich vertiefte mich einmal wieder in mein Buch und wie so oft verlor ich den Überblick über meine Umwelt, so bekam ich auch nichts mit wie sich das Pferd erschreckte und einfach davon galoppierte. Leider zu spät, sprang ich auf und wollte dem Pferd hinter her - doch es galoppierte direkten Weges gen Süden in Richtung Thranduils Hof. _Na, klasse! Das kann doch wirklich nicht wahr sein, wieso muss dieses blöde Mistvieh sich auch erschrecken und einfach davon galoppieren! Jetzt kann ich den ganzen Weg zum Hof zurück laufen._ Ich war mehr als wütend, also setzte ich mich zuerst wieder auf die Decke um wieder Herr meiner Gedanken zu werden. _So, Elinwen. Jetzt einmal scharf nachdenken, wie war doch noch gleich der Weg zurück zum Hof ...?_ Doch er wollte mir partout nicht einfallen! Ich stand kurz vor einer Art Wutanfall und Heulkrampf zu gleich. _Ich werde hier elendig zu Grunde gehen!_, dachte ich. Als ich plötzlich Pferdehufen vernehmen konnte. _Mein Pferd? Hat es vielleicht Erbarmen mit mir und kommt zurück ...?_


	11. Und weg ist es

**Und weg ist es ...**

Das Pferdegetrappel wurden immer lauter und ich war mir sicher, dass jeden Moment das Pferd zurück kommen müsste._Wehe es kommt nicht zurück!_, grummelte ich vor mich hin. Nun konnte ich schon von weitem das Pferd erkennen, doch stop! - da saß noch jemand oben drauf! _Wie kann denn das sein? Hat vielleicht irgendwer das Pferd gekidnappt - ohje muss ich dann nicht Lösegeld dafür zahlen? Und vorallem: wenn es nicht das Pferd von Thranduils Hof ist, wie soll ich das dann bloß dem Elbenkönig erklären das ich gerade Mal so eines seiner Pferde verloren habe? Kerker - ich komme!_ Das Pferd kam immer näher und langsam konnte ich erkennen wer darauf saß. Mich traf fast der Schlag, als ich **Legolas** - leider auf einem völlig anderen Pferd als das meine - sitzen sah. _Mist, was soll ich denn nun bloß machen? Er wird bestimmt fragen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin - so ganz ohne Pferd ..._

Zu meinem Glück _oder doch Unglück? _kam Legolas auch noch direkt auf mich zu geritten. _Wenn das nur mal gut geht_, dachte ich mir.

"Hallo Elinwen!", grüßte er mich, blieb aber zum Glück auf seinem Pferd sitzen.

"Hallo Legolas", grüßte ich ihn höflich zurück, innerlich hoffte ich das er nicht danach fragte wie ich bloß hierher gekommen sei. _Sollte ich vielleicht irgendeine Notlüge erfinden? Und wenn er dann weg ist, könnte ich abhauen - und mich dann im Wald verlaufen und dann irgendwo elendig krepieren? Toller Plan, Elinwen! Dann doch lieber die Wahrheit ..._ Ich musste hart schlucken.

"Ist etwas mit dir? Du siehst ein wenig verzweifelt aus", meinte er mich musternd.

"Ähm, also ... äh ...", zu meinem Pech lief ich gerade jetzt natürlich knallrot an und bekam keinen einzigen, vollständigen Satz mehr heraus. _Oh, scheiße!_, dachte ich in diesem Moment nur noch, während Legolas sich umsah. _Ohje, jetzt entdeckt er bestimmt das-nicht-vorhandende-Pferd. Schluck!_ Und dann kam sie ... **die** **Frage**:

"Wo ist denn dein Pferd?"

"Ja, also ... äh, ich weiss auch nicht so Recht ... Nachdem Helyanwe gegangen war, habe ich angefangen zu lesen - und äh ja, irgendwie musste sich das Pferd erschreckt haben ... oder so - jedenfalls ist es dann davon galoppiert ...", jetzt war es heraus. _Nun gibt es kein Entkommen mehr!_, dachte ich.

Doch wieder einmal mehr zu meinem Glück war Legolas nicht wütend oder sauer auf mich, stattdessen kam als Antwort: "Das mit dem Pferd ist nicht so schlimm, da sie den Weg zurück zum Hof von alleine finden". Dabei hatte er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht das solch eine Wärme ausstrahlte, dass ich mir keine größeren Gedanken mehr um dieses Thema machte. Jedoch konnte ich seinem Blick nichts wirkliches abgewinnen, nein, eher dachte ich daran das er wahrscheinlich so jede Frau bekommt. _Ein bisschen doof grinsen und verträumt schauen und dann sind alle Sorgen vergessen, wie?_, dachte ich mir insgeheim, als er mir plötzlich eine Hand hinhielt. Ich verstand nicht sofort was er damit bezwecken wollte und schaute ihn etwas verwundert an, während ich dachte: _Hä? Warum streckt er mir nun seine Hand entgegen?_

"Wollen wir?", fragte er.

"Ich ... äh ..., hä was?", ich blickte natürlich mal wieder rein garnichts und lief deswegen schon wieder knallrot an. _Nicht schon wieder, das wird ja langsam echt zum Dauerzustand bei mir._

"Willst du nun mit mir zurück reiten oder willst du etwa doch laufen?", fragte er nun neckisch.

"Ähm, nein. Also äh ja! Also ich meine ... ich würde gerne mit dir zurück reiten, weil ich den Rückweg so oder so nicht kenne", antwortet ich etwas verwirrt - musste aber dann doch grinsen, weil ich so dämlich war.

"Dann steig auf!", sagte er und streckte mir wieder seine Hand hin. Ich wollte eigentlich noch protestieren, da er mich bestimmt nicht mit einer Hand auf das Pferd hochheben könnte_ - das typische Frauenproblem: "Ich bin viel zu fett!" rang sich auch bei mir durch -_, aber als ich ihm meine Hand gab wurde ich regelrecht auf das Pferd geschwungen. Und noch schlimmer war, dass ich nicht hinter ihm - sondern vor ihm saß!

Wieder einmal mehr kam ich mir ein wenig Unwohl dabei vor, aber ich gab alles daran ihn nicht allzu sehr zu berühren. Dazu muss man sagen, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn fremde Leute _-_ _jedenfalls stempele ich ihn noch als fremd ab - _mich irgendwie anfassen oder berühren. Trotzdem musste ich ausgesehen haben wie ein steifer Sack Kartoffeln. Denn mir kam es so vor, als würden die Vögel über mich lachen anstatt ihre Lieder zu zwitschern. Bis Legolas sich wieder bemerkbar machte:

"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

"Ähm, natürlich...", sagte ich etwas zaghaft, da ich irgendwie ein Ungutes Gefühl bekam.

"Was für ein Buch liest du denn gerade im Moment?"

Irgendwie war ich etwas erstaunt, dass er mich gerade dies fragte. Denn in Bruchtal kannte ich kaum einen männlichen Elben, abgesehen von meinem Onkel Elrond, der sich für Bücher interessierte. Erst erzählte ich ihm die Geschichte, ich kannte das Buch schon in- und auswendig, da es mein Lieblingsbuch war und ich es immer auf jede Reise mitnahm - es verringerte bei mir nämlich immer mein starkes Heimweh nach zu Hause. Ich erzählte und erzählte, mir kam es zwar nicht so lange vor, doch als ich fertig war ritten wir gerade an den Wachen von Thranduils Palast vorbei.

"Elinwen, das hört sich wirklich nach einem guten Buch an, darf ich es vielleicht auch einmal lesen? Natürlich nur, wenn du wieder fertig bist.", fragte Legolas.

"Du **musst** es sogar lesen!", zwang ich ihn dazu und grinste dabei vor mich hin. _Erstaunlich, er hat mich kein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Anscheinend gibt es ja noch Elben mit Interesse an Büchern._ Wir ritten weiter bis wir an den Stall kamen, dort sah ich auch schon mein geflüchtetes Pferd auf der Wiese stehen, wie es graste._ Blödes Tier - hier steht es nun seelenruhig und grast vor sich hin und ich wäre beinahe im Wald verendet, hätte mich legolas nicht aufgegabelt._ Als wir anhielten stieg zu erst Legolas vom Pferd und streckte mir dann wieder seine Hand hin. Ich nahm sie dankend an und stieg ab.

"Vielen Dank, dass du mich mitgenommen hast. Ich glaube, alleine hätte ich den Weg nicht mehr zurück gefunden. Ich bin dir etwas schuldig!", sagte ich.

"Etwas schuldig? Na dann ... schlage ich vor du gibst mir dein Buch und wir treffen uns hier morgen am frühen Nachmittag wieder!"

"Gut!", sagte ich und gab ihm mein Buch. Daraufhin führte er das Pferd in den Stall und ich machte mich auf zu meinem Zimmer. _Es war wirklich nett von ihm mich mitzunehmen. Das Buch wird ihm sicher gefallen, ich bin gespannt darauf wie er es finden wird!_ Ich war gerade kurz davor meine Zimmertür zu öffnen, als ich plötzlich etwas bemerkte. _Halt mal! Wie war das ...? Wir treffen uns morgen wieder! Was zur Hölle ...?_ Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich eingewilligt hatte mich mit ihm morgen zu treffen. Mein Gehirn musste wieder einmal mehr einfach abgeschaltet gewesen sein. _Bei Ilúvatar, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_ Über mich selbst ärgernd, trat ich in mein Zimmer, warf mich auf mein Bett und schrie in mein Kissen, damit keiner meinen Wutausbruch mitbekam.

_ Übrigens Danke für die bisher so lieben Kommentare von 14 all and all 41, Loeke77, teddy172 und made01:) Ich habe eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichte überhaupt je ein Review bekommt... lol Deswegen ein ganz großes Dankeschön! Mina_


	12. Ein unwillkommener Gast

**Ein unwillkommener Gast**

Nachdem ich meinen Wutanfall in mein Kissen geschrieen hatte, war ich irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen. Anscheinend hatte ich mich die ganze Nacht in meinem Bett gewälzt. Jedenfalls sah ich schrecklich aus, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und in den Spiegel im Badezimmer sah. _Oh Himmel, wie siehst du denn aus Elinwen? Da hilft wohl nur noch eines: ein schönes warmes Bad._ Ich ließ also Wasser in meine Badewanne, zog mich aus und als die Wanne endlich voll war und vor Schaum fast überquoll, stieg ich ein. _Ahh, tut das gut!_ Es war angenehm warm und ich fühlte mich mehr als wohl und ließ schließlich auch meine Seele baumeln. Ich träumte gerade vor mich hin, als es plötzlich an der Tür pochte.

Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich ärgerte mich grün und blau über den unwillkommenen Gast. _Wer um alles in Mittelerde klopft gerade **jetzt** an meine Tür!_ Es pochte noch einmal. _Du musst wohl aus der Badewanne heraus_, dachte ich mir. Ich stieg schweren Herzens aus, mit einer Wut in meinem Bauch, den Anklopfenden sofort zu erwürgen anstatt ihn auch nur irgendwie zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Schnell nahm ich ein Handtuch und wickelte es um mich herum und rannte zur Tür. Es pochte wieder, dieses Mal stärker als die anderen beiden Male zuvor.

"Verdammt, ich komme doch schon!", schrie ich wütend als ich die Tür öffnete. Und wer stand vor mir? Jemand großes, mit blonden langen Haaren und brauen Augen... Alessa.

"Mensch, Elinwen! Was hast du denn so lange gemacht? Ich dachte schon, dir wäre mal wieder irgendetwas passiert.", rief sie aufgeregt. "Hattest du gestern einen schönen Tag mit Helyanwe?"

"Ja, war ganz schön...", ich konnte meinen Satz nicht beenden, da sie mir gleich wieder ins Wort fiel:

"Du, wir müssen uns beeilen! Rebecca wartet schon auf uns, sie will heute die Sitzverteilung der Gäste klären und braucht unseren Rat."

"Alessa..."

"Was ist?"

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann euch heute wieder nicht helfen.", beichtete ich ihr.

"Wieso denn das?", reagierte sie ein wenig geschockt.

"Ich habe mich für nacher schon mit jemanden verabredet."

"Elinwen! Das kannst du doch nicht machen, Rebecca wird dieses Mal aufjedenfall enttäuscht sein!", sagte sie verzweifelt. "Naja, kannst du deine Verabredung denn nicht verschieben? Und überhaupt - mit wem triffst du dich eigentlich?"

"Ähm, also...". _Verdammt ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, dass ich eine Verabredung mit Legolas habe, die ich zu alledem auch noch meiner eigenen Dummheit zu Verdanken habe!__Aber ich kann sie doch auch nicht anlügen..._ "Ich treffe mich nacher mit... Legolas." - und raus war es!

"Wie du triffst dich nacher mit dem Prinzen! Wie in aller Welt hast du das denn geschafft, nach deinem eher rüppigen Verhalten gegenüber ihm?", fragte sie. "Komm schon, ich will alles wissen!". Und schon stand sie in meinem Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schmiss sich auf mein Bett, während ich immernoch nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihr stand und langsam anfing ein wenig zu frieren.

"Das war alles nur ein Missverständnis!", fing ich an zu erklären.

"Ein Missverständnis natürlich...", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

"Alessa, das ist nicht witzig! Er fragte mich gestern, ob ich heute nicht Zeit hätte - und irgendwie ohne nachzudenken, sagte ich einfach ja. Ich könnte mich jetzt noch dafür ohrfeigen."

"Wie jetzt? Ich dachte du wärst mit Helyanwe unterwegs gewesen."

"War ich ja auch, aber sie ist früher zum Palast zurück geritten, während ich noch eine Weile blieb. Nur hat sich dann mein Pferd aus dem Staub gemacht, doch glücklicherweise kam Legolas auf seinem Pferd vorbei und nahm mich mit. Ich sag's dir, dieses blöde Mistviech ist auf einmal einfach weggelaufen! Wenn ich das irgendwann erwische..."

"Halt mal! Legolas hat dich also im Wald gefunden? Wie hat er dich denn mitgenommen, wenn er nur ein Pferd dabei hatte!", fragte sie verwirrt bis ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufging. "Ach was, sag bloß er hat dich auch auf seinem Pferd mitgenommen?"

"Ja, hat er - und nein, ich fand es nicht gerade schön vor einem Wildfremden zu sitzen! Jedenfalls erzählte ich ihm von meinem Lieblingsbuch und als wir dann zurück am Palast waren, fragte er ob wir uns morgen - also heute - nicht treffen wollten. Und ich Tollpatsch habe auch noch ja gesagt!"

"Ohhh", gab Alessa nur von sich laut und hatte währenddessen ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Elinwen, du kannst dich als eine der glücklichsten Elben in ganz Mittelerde schätzen! Du weisst gar nicht, wie viele Elbenfrauen dich um eine Verabredung mit dem Prinzen beneiden würden."

"Ich weiss ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was an ihm so toll sein soll", wand ich ein.

"Sag mal bist du blind vor Augen?", sagte sie entsetzt. "Erstens sieht Legolas ziemlich gut aus mit seine langen, blonden Haaren; seinen klaren, blauen Augen und seinem durchtrainierten, muskolösen Körper - ich kenne keine Elbe die ihn frewillig von der Bettkante stoßen würde, ausgenommen von dir natürlich. Und zweitens ist er ein echter Gentleman!"

"Das wird sich heute ja herausstellen."

"Also wenn ich das gleich Rebecca erzählen werde, ich glaube, dann wird sie deine nicht Anwesendheit komplett verstehen. Hast du eigentlich schon mitbekommen? Morgen Abend in zwei Tagen ist Tanz."

Langsam begann ich doch etwas zu frieren, da meine langen nassen Haare an meinem nackten Rücken fest klebten und durch die geöffneten Fenster ein kühler Wind herein zog. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Badewanne...

"Tanz?". Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich erschaudern. "Alessa, ich fange langsam an zu frieren und ich möchte so schnell wie möglich in die Badewanne zurück..."

"Oh, ich verstehe schon! Also dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß bei deiner Verabredung, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", verabschiedete sie sich von mir mit einem noch schlimmeren Grinsen, wie vorher, auf dem Gesicht.

Nachdem sie weg war, stieg ich schnell wieder in meine Badewanne - zum Glück war das Wasser noch warm. _Tanz... was mache ich denn bloß? Ich kann doch gar nicht tanzen!_


	13. Der geheime Lieblingsplatz

**Der geheime Lieblingsplatz**

Schweren Herzens stieg ich aus der Badewanne und zog mich an. Ich suchte ein etwas älteres, dunkelgrünes Kleid mit gepufften Ärmeln heraus. _Wir werden wohl nicht durch ganz Mittelerde reisen, dann reicht dieses Kleid nämlich vollkommen._ Ich wusste aber einfach nichts mit meinen Haaren anzufangen, also entschied ich mich sie endlich einmal offen zu tragen, obwohl ich das nicht wirklich mochte. _Danach hast du bestimmt wieder so viele Knoten im Haar, dass du eine Ewigkeit brauchen wirst sie durchzukämmen,_ seufzte ich. Ich wusste eigentlich immer sofort was mir gefiel und was nicht, aber im Moment gefiel mir nur eines nicht: Legolas zu treffen! _Man sollte für mich irgendetwas erfinden, damit ich nicht immer ohne nachzudenken plappere._ Ich zog meine Schuhe an und machte mich auf den Weg. Komischerweise war ich überhaupt nicht nervös. _Wieso sollte ich denn auch nervös sein? Er ist **nur** ein weiterer einfältiger Elbenprinz, der die nächste herumkriegen will. Darauf wette ich!_

Ich lief gerade die Allee von Tannen zum Pferdestall hinunter, als ich ihn schon von weitem sah - er mich aber anscheinend noch nicht. Ich war neugierig, was er sich ausgedacht hatte für unser Treffen, immerhin hatte ich dafür wieder einmal die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Rebecca sausen lassen. _Hoffentlich verzeiht sie mir das!_ Es waren noch ein paar Meter bis zum Pferdestall und bis zu ihm. Ich überlegte noch irgendwie doch zu entkommen, aber ich merkte, dass es zu spät war - denn gerade jetzt in diesem Moment drehte er sich um und sah mich an. _Vielleicht hätte ich doch vorher abhauen sollen, verdammt, mir kommen die guten Ideen immer erst zum Schluss!_ Er kam gleich zu mir angelaufen und freute sich sichtlich darüber, dass ich gekommen war:

"Mae Govannen, Elinwen!", begrüßte er mich freundlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Mae Govannen, Legolas. Also was gedenkst du heute mit mir zu unternehmen?", ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht in den Wald ausreiten. Hauptsache ich komme endlich weg von diesem ganzen Stress am Hof. Miril ist so gestresst von der anstehenden Hochzeit, dass wir uns kaum noch sehen können. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass es nicht allzu schlimm ist, wenn Rebecca ohne dich heute auskommen muss..."

"Wald hört sich gut an, sofern ich nicht ein allzu egoistisches Pferd bekomme, wie gestern mit Helyanwe.", grinste ich. "Und falls es dich tröstet, ich sehe Rebecca und Alessa auch kaum noch, sie sind definitiv zu sehr in ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen versunken."

"Dann reitest du mein Pferd, dass ist ruhiger als die anderen, die im Moment im Stall stehen. Wenn ich dir etwas verraten darf...", er trat plötzlich näher und flüsterte: "Eigentlich mag ich die Festlichkeiten am Hof nicht. Nein, ich verabscheue sie sogar! Aber trotzdem muss ich mir jedes Mal wieder das Gleiche anhören." Dann drehte er sich um und ging in den Stall.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich geschockt, als ich das hörte. Ich hörte immer und immer wieder, wie gastfreundlich Thranduil und seine Familie doch war. Aber das ließ mir irgendwie den Anschein geben, dass hinter dem Prinzen Legolas eine ganz andere Person steckte. _Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, ich bin gespannt, was als nächstes kommt..._, sagte ich zu mir selbst und trottete ihm hinterher.

Wir sattelten die Pferde und glücklicherweise gab mir Legolas sein Pferd, dass sich als sehr freundlicher als das Gestrige herausstellte. Wir ritten diesmal nicht wie gestern nach Süden, sondern in die nördlichen Wälder. Diese waren besonders für ihre großen, alten Tannen bekannt, die einen großen Teil dazu beitrugen, dass Düsterwald eben Düsterwald hieß.

Endlich kamen wir an einem versteckten Waldfleck an, durch welches ein kleiner Bach floss, der in einen See mündete. Dort hielten wir, die großen Tannen ließen hier nämlich ein wenig mehr Sonnenstrahlen hindurch, als sonst im Wald.

"Es ist echt schön hier, aber wie hast du diesen Platz denn bloß gefunden?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ich habe ihn durch Zufall gefunden, als ich mich einmal verlaufen hatte. Der Bach der hier fließt, kreuzt an einen anderen Bach, der wiederum an unserem Hof vorbei fließt. So habe ich den Weg wieder zurück gefunden, aber das Wichtigste ist, dass diesen Platz kaum einer kennt. Jedenfalls keiner aus meiner Familie..."

"Ich kenne ihn nun!", sagte ich erfreut. Trotzdem wunderte ich mich, warum er gerade **mir** seinen Lieblingsplatz zeigte.

"Ja...", sagte er zaghaft.

"Du brauchst keine Bedenken haben, ich bin zwar manchmal ein echter Tollpatsch und etwas vorlaut, aber Geheimnisse habe ich noch nie verraten.", lächelte ich. Er lächelte still zurück und somit war dieses Thema, sozusagen, für uns beide gegessen.

Obwohl Legolas Pferd mehr als freundlich war, hielt ich es keine Sekunde länger mehr auf dem Pferd aus. Meine Schenkelinnenseiten taten höllisch weh, da ich mal wieder vergessen hatte, eine Strumpfhose unter mein Kleid anzuziehen. Mit viel Mühe mir nicht noch mehr weh zu tun, kam ich dann irgendwie doch von dem Pferd herunter. Legolas fand mein Kampf anscheinend sehr amüsant, da er natürlich prompt einen neckischen Kommentar los ließ:

"Zum Glück habe ich Hosen angezogen.", lachte er.

"Haha, sehr witzig! Anstatt zu lachen, hättest du mir ruhig helfen können!", konterte ich bissig und war endlich von diesem Pferd herunter.

"Oh, ist die Dame wohl etwas zickig?"

"Ich bin nicht zickig!", sagte ich - streckte ihm meine Zunge entgegen und drehte mich um und lief zum Bach. Dort zog ich meine Schuhe aus und kühlte meine Füße im noch lauwarmen Wasser. Legolas kam auch an den Bach und setzte sich neben mich. Die Pferde beschäftigten sich währenddessen mit sich selbst. _Da kam mir wieder ein erschreckender Gedanke..._

"Oh man...", seufzte ich laut auf.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

"Mir fällt gerade wieder ein, dass ja bald wieder ein Tanz ist…"

"Ja, morgen Abend in zwei Tagen... Du magst tanzen anscheinend nicht?"

"Ich hasse es! Und noch schlimmer ist, dass ich es gar nicht kann." _Ups! Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen..._ _Doch wie immer sprach ich lieber sofort meine Gedanken aus, anstatt auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken, was ich da überhaupt redete. Am liebsten hätte ich mich für diese Aussage nun geohrfeigt. Elinwen, du Schussel!_

„Wenn das alles ist… das können wir ja schnell ändern!", sagte Legolas sprang auf und zog mich an meinem rechten Arm hoch.

Irgendwie ahnte ich innerlich schon, was auf mich zukam. Jedoch konnte ich ihn nicht daran hindern, mir das Tanzen nicht bei zu bringen. Schließlich wollte ich es ja oder genauer gesagt: ich musste!

Am Anfang stand ich da wie ein Felsen, doch das änderte sich ziemlich schnell als Legolas mir zu erst einmal die üblichen Grundschritte bei brachte bis ich sie einigermaßen konnte. Doch was dann kam, schockte mich so sehr, dass ich fast wieder wie angewurzelt da stand. Er trat nämlich einen Schritt näher, legte seine Hand um meine Hüfte und legte meine Hand dafür auf seine Schulter und dann nahm er meine freie Hand und umschloss sie mit seiner. Ich fühlte mich mehr als unwohl ihn so nahe bei mir zu haben und konnte immer noch nicht wirklich verstehen warum so viele Elbenfrauen ihn so vergötterten._ Doch nicht wegen seinen Tanzkünsten! _Wobei er wirklich gut tanzen konnte, auch wenn ich nur ein schlechter Anfänger in diesem Gebiet war. Da standen wir also und fingen an zu tanzen – mitten auf einer Lichtung im tiefen Wald!

Irgendwie konnte ich es nicht glauben und dachte daran, dass ich das wohl alles nur träumte…? Jedoch wurde ich gleich aus meinen „Träumereien" geweckt, als ich beinahe über einen Stein stolperte und somit nur noch mehr in die Arme Legolas rutschte.

Langsam wurde es mir wirklich zu unangenehm, und auch auf eine Art und Weise zu peinlich, also beschloss ich die heutige Tanzstunde selbst zu beenden.

„Legolas?"

„Ja, Elinwen?"

„Also ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich nun lieber aufhören zu tanzen. Wir können ja noch ein anderes Mal üben…", sagte ich gleichzeitig erschrocken über meine Worte. _Habe ich etwa gerade wirklich gefragt, ob wir noch ein anderes Mal üben könnten? Was ist bloß in mich gefahren!_

„Natürlich, wenn du nicht mehr möchtest – üben wir eben ein anderes Mal weiter", sagte er verständlich und hörte auf mich durch die Lichtung zu drehen. Glücklicherweise hörte damit auch die Berührung auf, die mir die ganze Zeit ein komisches Unwohles Gefühl gab. „Ich hoffe dir hat es trotzdem Spaß gemacht und du kannst dir die wenigen Schritte behalten", grinste er mich an.

„Schlimmstenfalls werde ich einfach da sitzen und den anderen beim Tanzen zu schauen", sagte ich. „Ich denke wir müssen nun los, es ist Zeit zurück zum Palast zu kehren".

Er stimmte mir zu und so machten wir die Pferde bereit zum reiten und ritten im schnellen Trab nach Hause.


End file.
